What Are You Doing to Me?
by Fortune Spirit
Summary: My first story (letter). A certain hero sends a note of several confessions to our favourite dark hedgehog. How will Shadow respond? Will he be able to reach Sonic just before the worst happens?
1. Chapter 1

Whenever I'm near you, I feel happy inside. I feel at peace. When you leave, when I can no longer see your face, my chest aches… I don't understand…

Why do you do this to me? Your beautiful smile toys with my emotions. Your eyes are bright like glittering gems. When you look my way, I look away. I don't want you to see my face. If you were to see me at night, you'd see the _real_ me.

I don't want you to see the real me. I'm ashamed of the real me. I **hate** the real me.

If I were to disappear, would you care? Would you notice?... I know _I_ wouldn't if I were you, so why should _you_?

I'm stupid for even thinking you could _ever_ feel the same. I'm an idiot. You've point this out numerous times, yet it's more true than you think.

You don't understand how much I've longed to tell you how I feel about you. It's killing me inside.

I'm a terrible person for ever doing what I've done. I know how horrific it was and sick to do that to her. I snapped... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it, really. Though, you didn't really know who did it, it's been eating away at my soul and destroying what little sanity I have left. The pain of knowing what my subconscious made me do makes me want to confess so bad. But if I did that... you'd hate me more, right?

I don't want you to despise me; that would tear my heart apart if you did. But then again, you wouldn't care. You'd never look at me again, but you wouldn't even know what pain you'd be causing me.

I don't care if I lose my fame. I never cared for fame anyway.

I don't care if I lose my friends. They wouldn't understand.

I don't care if I get locked away. I know that I deserved it.

I don't care if the whole world wants me dead... all I care is that you find it in your heart to forgive me, eventually.

By the time you receive this letter, it'll be too late...

Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog

~Sonic


	2. Chapter 2

I know I'm talking to a dead man, err... Mobian, but I guess this is giving me _some_ sort of closure.

You've been gone for around a year now. I-I miss you, I truly do. I never thought you were stupid... I just... I didn't want to admit to myself, to you, that I had some kind of feelings towards you.

I'm so sorry if I made you hurt; made you feel like I never even thought of you, but I did. I had – uh, _have_ feelings for you. Please, forgive me. I don't know where you've ended up, and I highly doubt you're even reading this _or_ watching, but please... I love you.

Ever since you've been gone I've hated myself. I blame myself for what happened. If I'd have known... if I'd have gotten there in time... then maybe, just maybe... we could have shared something. Together.

I wish I'd just told you when I had the chance... I was so scared!

I'm sorry...

-Shadow


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry about how long it has been since I uploaded last, I have no excuse. I'm trying to get better, but it may take some time… sorry, but I hope you enjoy anyway. ~Fortune)

Why am I still doing this? You're gone! I think I'm going crazy…

I never did show your letter to your friends, it would hurt them too bad… Tails misses you greatly; he hasn't been the same since. _I_ haven't been the same since. Knuckles hasn't left Angel Island since you left either. It's been quiet… really quiet. _Too_ quiet.

The Doctor was last seen about a week after you died, then he just… disappeared. Deep down, I think he missed the challenge... missed your mocking tone and cocky stance… missed your company, in some strange way… Perhaps he did? Who knows…?

It's been a month since my last letter… why do I even bother? Is there any point? I bet you'd think I'm crazy, right?

I'm pathetic.

I miss you more than I miss Maria… it sickens me to think that, but I do. I really do miss you.

I visited your grave yesterday… I cried. Genuinely **cried** for the first time in years. I hope no one saw me...

I think Rouge is on to me though… she has noticed that I'm not acting like myself. She suspects something; she's been following me a lot, asking me questions that I don'twant to answer. I just can't let her know what it is that's eating me up inside. Does that make me senseless…?

Whatever, I don't care what she thinks. I'll just stay silent. Dark and brooding like always, hey?

-Shadow


End file.
